Ténèbres
by Rin Relative
Summary: Ou : Comment Sauver Ma Peau. Donc du LloydKratos,Yaoi, SPOILERS, et un Happy End promis ce coupci... Reste à savoir si j'arriverais à trouver un scénar...
1. Default Chapter

**TITRE : Ténèbres (cherchez pas le rapport avec la fic, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé )**

**AUTEUR : KratosFan… Quoi chuis pas la seule ? Et y faut que je prenne un ticket et fasse la queue comme tout le monde ? Mais j'veux paaaaaaaaas !è.é**

**GENRE : Romance, risque de futur gloomy (vive les dicos d'anglais !)**

**RATING : G Euh… Ca risque de monter… Pas de panique pour les non-amateurs de lemon, y'en aura pas. Ou alors à part si y'a trop de demandes et que j'ai pas la flemme…**

**WARNINGS : Lloyd/Kratos ou Kratos/Lloyd (je sais même pas !). Yaoi, yuri, hétéro… J'en sais rien. Je ne sait même pas dans quoi je m'embarque. J'espère trouver un scénar (comm' d'hab'…)**

**BUT DE LA FIC : Et oui, je l'avoue, c'est sauver ma chère peau des lecteurs des One-Shots précédents… J'ai peur…**

**-**

**Ténèbres : Prémices **

**-**

Sheena venait de partir pour activer le canon à mana, et Kratos avait rejoint leur groupe… Et ils avaient quatre jours avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination. Voilà qui promettait d'être amusant ! (comment caser de forces la fic dans le déroulement normal du jeu… S'il y a des incohérences, c'est normal !) 

Zélos ( et oui c'était pas Lloyd, dommage hein ?) prit une pose d'intense réflexion, le menton dans la main et les yeux pétillants. Rien n'échappaient au grand Zélos, charmeur et serviteur de ces dames –et accessoirement coureur de jupons-. Surtout pas les longs regards de l'élu (mauvais jeu de mots. Je sais. Pardon !) de son cœur, tous étrangement dirigés en direction d'un certain mercenaire…

Il fallait bien se faire une raison. Kratos était dans la place bien avant lui… Et Lloyd semblait avoir eu le coup de foudre dès le premier regard. … Dire qu'à une période il aurait hurlé de dégoût et aussitôt révélé aux autres les sentiments de l'épéiste, puis refusé de s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de lui. Incroyable comme tomber amoureux du gamin avait pu le faire changer d'avis sur certains points…

Bon. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses. Comment caser ces deux-là ? Il devait bien ça à Lloyd de toute façon…

… …

Oh ! Ca c'était une idée qu'elle était bonne !

« Lloyd ! »

Le garçon était justement en train de discuter de quoi faire pendant quatre jour avec Colette, Rane, Génis et Préséa.

« Oui, Zélos ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ! Ca vous dérange de voyager trois jours ? On sera de retour à temps, promis ! »

Le groupe se concerta brièvement.

« Bein… Pourquoi pas, » répondit finalement Lloyd.

« Très bien, « ajouta Raine.

Colette eut l'air enthousiaste, Kratos haussa les épaules, Génis soupira et Préséa ne fit pas un geste.

/C'est dans la poche/ pensa Zélos en se frottant les mains.

Il sentit un regard inquisiteur fixé sur lui, et se retourna pour découvrir un Régal jusque là resté en retrait qui le fixait d'un air dubitatif.

Un grand sourire orna les lèvres de l'Elu.

/Tu veux savoir ce que je mijote ? Hé bien non mon grand, patience ! Tu le découvriras bien… L'heure venue/

Et Zélos tourna les talons pour prendre la tête du groupe, entraînant les autres à sa suite.

**-**

**Et fini ! C'était juste une mise en bouche… La suite, un peu plus longue (heureusement….-.- ; ; ;) arrive je ne sais pas trop quand, parce que je vais avoir des problèmes de net dus à (enfin !) un changement d'ordinateur et l'ADSL. Du coup, pas de panique si je ne remercie pas tout de suite (tout est relatif… Oui, j'aime la relativité ! N'est-ce pas Alia ?) les reviewers comme je le fais d'habitude. **

**Voilà…  
**

**A bientôt, **

**Ma-chan DaL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Euh… Voui, il a été un peu long ce chapitre, pardon… Enfin, ça devrait aller un peu plus vite maintenant… Normalement…Je devais récupérer le net début juillet, et pis bonne surprise pour tout le monde, me voilà plus tôt que prévu ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous...**

**------**

**Ténèbres :  
Chapitre 2**

**-----**

« C'est encore loin, l'endroit que tu dois nous montrer ? » se plaignit Génis.

Ils marchaient non-stop depuis la demande forcée de Zélos, et tous étaient épuisés, surtout que l'Elu les poussait à avancer d'un bon pas… Lloyd se plaignait de la fatigue dès que Kratos s'écartait un tant soit peu du groupe, et se tenait étrangement calme dès que le mercenaire était à portée de voix ; Colette n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis deux bonnes heures, Raine espérait secrètement que l'endroit de Zélos était des ruines, et ni Kratos, ni Préséa ni Régal n'avaient ouvert la bouche depuis le départ. Zélos, qui marchait devant, se retourna d'un coup, les mains sur les hanches :

« Plus tellement, morveux ! Et si tu ne traînais pas et arrêtais de te plaindre, on y serait déjà ! »

« Mais ça fait vachement longtemps qu'on marche ! C'est crevant ! » protesta Lloyd qui se tut sous le regard réprobateur de Kratos.

« Quelle bande de mauviettes… » dit l'Elu de Tesse'hala.

« Il y a une maison du Salut par là, » fit remarquer Régal, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis des heures.  
« On n'a qu'à s'y arrêter. »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Raine.

_/C'est pour toi que je fais ça /_ pensa Zélos en voyant Lloyd approuver Régal, comme le reste du groupe.

Ils traînèrent donc l'Elu contre sa volonté dans la maison du Salut.

_/Ca peut bien attendre un jour de plus…/_ se consola-t-il.

« Il nous faudrait huit chambres SVP ! » demanda Raine.

« Il nous en reste quatre de deux, ça ira ? » répondit le prêtre.

_/Idée_ /

« Bien sûr ! » enchaîna Zélos avant que quiconque puisse protester.

« Je fais les groupes, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi toi ? » fit remarquer Génis.

Oh, le morveux, là…

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« A condition que tu ne fasses pas de groupe mixte, » accepta Raine.

« NON ! Je ne peux vraiment pas ? »

Le groupe le fixa.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« … Bon, d'accord. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« Grouille-toi, j'ai sommeil… » dit Génis.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! Attends une minute… Frère et sœur je peux ? »

« Donc, Raine et Génis, » traduisit Préséa.

Les deux demi-elfes grimpèrent dans leur chambre à l'étage supérieur.

« Mes beautés… Colette et Préséa ! »

Les deux 'beautés' le quittèrent sans un regard.

« Lloyd et Kratos… Et donc, il ne reste plus que… Régal et moi. »

Régal ne fit aucun commentaire et monta à l'étage.

_/Merci, ça existe… Ca t'écorcherait la langue de dire quelque chose_ / s'indigna Zélos.

Lloyd était lui aussi monté sans un mot, attitude très inhabituelle de sa part.

_/Je me sens seul, des fois…/_ soupira Zélos.

Il suivit ses compagnons pour investir sa chambre.

La maison du Salut était selon l'Elu de Tesse'hala une ancienne auberge trop hâtivement grandie et tombant en ruine… Donc dans un état lamentable. Même le papier peint se désagrégeait, le plâtre était à nu à de maints endroits, et les meubles recouverts de poussière.

/_Pire qu'un taudis de Meltokio…/_

Zélos réprima un bâillement pour ne pas montrer que lui aussi était harassé, et s'assit sur son lit, vers l'unique fenêtre…

CRAC.

Houlà. Non, il ne rêvait pas : il venait de passer à travers le lit !

Régal, sur l'autre lit, appuyé contre le mur, se retourna et voyant l'Elu qui n'osait plus bouger, vint lui donner un petit coup de main.

« Les lattes sont pourries, » fit-il remarquer.

« Tu ne pourras pas dormir là-dedans. »

« Mais… Mais comment je vais faire, moi ? Je ne vais pas dormir par terre quand même ! »

Régal haussa les épaules.

Zélos commençait à paniquer. Dormir dans un lieu qui sentait le vieux et qui s'écaillait, passe encore. Mais dormir sur un tapis miteux, usé et poussiéreux… Hors de question ! Même en traînant le matelas sur le sol ! … Comment allait-il pouvoir supporter ça ?

Deux 'cracs' quasiment simultanés lui apprirent que Colette dans la chambre à sa droite et Lloyd à sa gauche venaient d'avoir le même problème.

**Bon. Prochain chapitre je-ne-sais-pas-quand-j'espère-pas-trop-tard… Hein ? J'avais dit que ce chapitre-là serait plus long que le précédent ? Oupsss… C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle plus long… Bah, la seule chose qui reste sûr c'est le happy end Kratos/Lloyd si j'arrive à venir à bout de cette fic !**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES : Pas grand-chose à dire, mis à part que malgré tout ce chap-là a moins traîné que le précédent, même si j'ai fait mon site entre-temps au lieu de l'updater... Et qu'il est plus long. Par contre, (histoire de casser cette liste de bonnes nouvelles) pas de lemon ce coup-ci. Non, je préviens tout de suite avant de me faire tuer…**

**Et comme d'hab', un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, c'est-à-dire Alia Zanetsu, Seddy, Nazuna et tsumenookamiryu ! Merci beaucoup tout le monde !**

**---- ----**

**Ténèbres : Chapitre 3**

**---- ----**

CRAC !

- « Et voilà… Si tu n'avais pas sauté sur le lit, Lloyd, il ne se serait peut-être pas effondré. »

Lloyd, mortifié, supporta les remontrances de Kratos sans mot dire. Encore une fois, le mercenaire avait raison… Quand cesserait-il de faire l'imbécile et réfléchirait-il avant d'agir ? Il venait encore de baisser dans son estime, il en était sûr… Déjà que ça ne volait pas bien haut niveau confiance…

- « Enfin, » soupira Kratos,

« Tu as pensé à comment tu allais dormir maintenant ? »

- « Bein… Par terre… » répondit Lloyd.

- « Idiot. Avec les courants d'air qu'il y a, tu attraperais froid. »

- « Mais… »

Lloyd s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre, indécis.

- « Idiot ! »

Kratos parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme et le força à desserrer les mâchoires. Comme il l'avait deviné, Lloyd venait de s'ouvrir la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il appliqua la main sur l'écorchure et utilisa un premier soin.

- « Ce n'est pas la peine de t'automutiler pour ça, Lloyd ! Agis mais ne te blesses pas toi-même ! »

Lloyd regardait tout, sauf Kratos, avec une préférence manifeste pour le plancher irrégulier, sans dire un mot. Comme s'il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche en sa présence… Kratos soupira. Il savait qu'il était rude, mais c'était pour son bien. Bon. Les sermons, fini pour aujourd'hui. Il avait suffisamment ébranlé Lloyd comme ça. Kratos ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils réagissait aussi bizarrement en sa présence… Tout d'abord, régler le premier problème.

- « Tu n'auras qu'à partager mon lit ce soir. Soit plus prudent à l'avenir. »

Lloyd leva vers lui un regard surpris, mais Kratos se détourna et commença à se préparer pour se mettre au lit.

… Avait-il rêvé ou Lloyd avait effectivement rougi ?

---- ----

Lloyd sentait le sang affluer dans ses joues. Heureusement que Kratos lui tournait le dos, car il aurait eu bien du mal à expliquer son teint pivoine.

…. …. Trente secondes.

…. …. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

Kratos était bel et bien en train de se déshabiller DEVANT lui. Oh la vache… Et en plus, il était aussi beau qu'il se l'était imaginé dans pas mal de rêves...**(1) **Lloyd avait envie de laisser ses doigts courir le long de la peau, caresser les quelques cicatrices parcourant ses bras et son dos, sans doute dues à son travail de mercenaire… Il n'y en avait pas tellement, pour un guerrier aussi expérimenté. Et elles étaient toutes anciennes… Evidemment, comme il maîtrisait premiers soins, il ne devait garder que les marques des blessures les plus profondes. En tout cas… Lloyd se dit qu'il pouvait mourir sans problème après avoir vu ça.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lloyd ? »

Il sursauta et se débarrassa rapidement de son haut et ses bottes, regrettant de faire si pâle figure à côté de Kratos.

Il s'allongea le plus près possible du mercenaire, et… N'eut aucun mal à sombrer dans le sommeil en écoutant la respiration paisible de ce dernier.

---- ----

- « Bonne nuit, » lâcha Kratos au bout d'un certain temps.

Pas de réponse. Lloyd dormait déjà.

Kratos soupira. Il avait vraiment un fils impossible… Adorable, mais impossible. Naïf et candide… Parfois pire que l'Elue, en un sens… Et parfois, tellement incroyable. Il était trop généreux pour son bien, ça le perdrait un jour. Et il s'attachait trop aisément, aussi… En parlant d'attache, il fallait qu'il se distance de Lloyd s'il ne voulait pas trop le faire souffrir quand il les trahirait… Il aiderait son fils par tous les moyens, malgré les ordres de Mithos et du Cruxis. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait leur obéir comme un chien-chien fidèle et stupide. Kratos ne s'était jamais comparé à un bon toutou obéissant même si, parfois, il avait l'impression que Mithos le considérait comme tel…

Le mercenaire s'endormait quand deux bras chauds se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Il se retourna par habitude, laissant les lèvres chaudes rencontrer les siennes. Puis il termina doucement le baiser.

- « Pas maintenant Ann… »

L'évidence le frappa brusquement et il ouvrit les yeux. Anna était morte. Et Lloyd… Dormait à côté de lui.

- « Kratos, » souffla dans son sommeil le garçon toujours blotti contre lui.

Non. Non.

Kratos se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fils et sortit de la chambre. Il avait besoin de prendre un bon bol d'air frais, et de réfléchir. Surtout de réfléchir. Il commençait à comparer Lloyd à Anna… A retrouver chez son fils les qualités qu'il avait aimé chez sa femme, plus d'autres qui lui étaient propres… Et il commençait à l'aimer comme tel…

… Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose. Et vite.

---- ----

Les lèvres de Kratos étaient sur les siennes. Le mercenaire s'installa au-dessus de lui, approfondissant le baiser, laissant glisser sa main contre le torse nu du garçon… perdu dans le mælstrom de sensations, Lloyd se sentit tomber, tomber…

BOOM !

AAAAARGH !

Lloyd se réveilla en sursaut juste au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait, poussée par un régal suivit de Zélos, tous deux inquiets.

- « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Un tremblement de terre ? » demanda Lloyd en se massant la nuque, sur laquelle il était tombé.

- « C'est ce qu'on voudrait bien savoir, » dit Zélos, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Apparemment, tu es simplement tombé, » remarqua Régal.

- « Oui, je crois aussi… Je dormais, » dit Lloyd, piteux, tout en se relevant.

A cet instant il se rendit compte que sa chute avait détruis le parquet sur lequel il était tombé.

- « Mais c'est quoi cette maison du salut ! » glapit Lloyd en se cherchant refuge sur le lit, en prenant bien soin de ne rien casser ce coup-ci.

- « J'en sais rien, mais ils vont m'entendre demain ! Pour le prix qu'on a payé ces chambres, on mérite bien mieux que ça ! ce n'est pas une façon de traiter d'honnêtes voyageurs comme nous ! »

- « Mais oui, mais oui… » dit régal, apaisant, en poussant doucement mais fermement l'Elu en direction de sa chambre.

Ce dernier stoppa soudain sur le pas de la porte.

- « Au fait, Lloyd, tu sais où est Kratos ? »

Lloyd sursauta. Il n'en avait aucune idée. En plus, il ne savait même pas QUAND le mercenaire était parti.

----

**Et fini ! Voui je suis une sadique, je coupe là… Bah j'ai comem réussi, il est plus long ce chap, non ? Et ENFIN des points de vues des héros de cette histoire LoL. Je me surpasse décidément ! Bon, comme d'habitude, au prochain chapitre... Et les reviews me poussent toujours à écrire plus vite !**

**(1) : Lloyd ?...**

**Lloyd : …. (tout rouge)**

**(2) : Et Ma-chan qu'en remet une couche… Bein quoi on s'éclate comme on peut non ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Il était temps, mais j'ai réussi. Bon, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, il y aura comme promis un lemon ou un lime dans le suivant (je sais pas trop encore…) et le fameux Happy-End. Voilà, désolée du retard mais j'ai un mal de chien à écrire cette fic-là, (bon je me suis un peu défoulée sur Colette pour passer mes nerfs, mais rien de grave) j'espère que le chapitre 4 ne sentira pas trop le forcé tout de même, et bonne lecture à tous.**

**Ténèbres : Chapitre 4**

_By Ma-chan_

Au petit matin, Zélos se rongeait les doigts furieusement.

Kratos, Kratos, quel abruti ! Il venait de mettre son plan, pourtant laborieusement préparé, en l'air ! Et en plus, il avait le culot de paniquer son bien-aimé ! Grrr.

Bon, du calme. Heureusement pour tout le monde, il avait un plan B. Quelle chance ils avaient de compter quelqu'un de son intelligence parmi eux ! Ahem. Ceci mis à part, il lui fallait un complice. Il avisa ses coéquipiers qui soit courraient dans tous les sens, complètements paniqués (Lloyd et Colette), soit réfléchissaient ou faisaient semblant de réfléchir (Régal et Priscilla), soit discutaient à vive voix l'endroit où pouvait bien être parti le mercenaire, et pourquoi il était parti (Génis et Raine). Hum…

… Colette. Colette serait parfaite s'il arrivait à la convaincre. Etant l'Elue, personne ne mettrait en doute ses affirmations. Les yeux de Zélos s'illuminèrent, et il s'approcha à pas feutrés de la jeune fille.

« Colette, ma douce… » susurra-t-il avant de l'empoigner par le bras et de la traîner dans sa chambre sans que personne n'y voit quoi que ce soit.

L'Elue le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, ou quelque chose d'assez approchant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zélos ? »

« Je vais partir à la recherche de Kratos, et toi tu vas emmener les autres à l'endroit que je vais t'indiquer, d'accord ? »

« Mais… Comment tu vas faire ? Kratos est du Cruxis, et… »

« Taratata ! Ca, c'est mon affaire. Ce que tu vas faire, toi, c'est… »

---- ---- ----

Quand il fut à peu près certain que le groupe était bel et bien parti avec Colette ET les instructions qu'il lui avait finalement marqué sur un bout de papier par mesure de sécurité, Zélos déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

/Ca a du bon d'être l'Elu, finalement/ songea-t-il.

Mais, malheureusement, Kratos n'était nulle part en vue. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait TOUT le temps pour le trouver.

----- ---- ----

« Tu es sûre que c'est par là ? » demanda Régal à Colette pour la cinquième fois en moins de trois minutes.

« Certaine ! Enfin, je crois… »

Elle hésitait, regardait son papier, et repartait dans la direction opposée de celle qu'elle allait prendre. Au point que, Régal en était sûr, ils suivaient la direction opposée de celle que leur avait fait prendre Zélos. Régal soupira. Derrière lui, Préséa n'osait plus contredire leur guide, Raine admirait le paysage sans se préoccuper d'autre chose, et Génis s'accrochait au bras de sa sœur et se laissait à moitié traîner. Quand à Lloyd, il s'apitoyait sur son sort. Quelle joyeuse bande…

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » demanda Régal pour la sixième fois alors que Colette hésitait manifestement à choisir le chemin à une intersection qui ne figurait probablement pas sur son paier.

« Euuuuuuuh… Ca devrait être par là ! »

« Devrait ? »

---- ---- ----

La grotte était sombre, et ses prunelles mirent un certain temps s'habituer à l'obscurité. Pourtant, il était maintenant pratiquement certain que Kratos se cachait ici, dans ces ténèbres… Il avança encore un peu.

« Beurk, on dirait des catacombes… Kratos, t'es là ? Kratooooooooooooooos… »

La voix de Zélos se répercuta sur les parois nues de la grotte.

Les multiples couloirs semblaient avoir étés utilisés autrefois puis abandonnés, probablement par le Cruxis, parce qu'ils étaient trop humides. Si Kratos pouvait se cacher quelque part dans la région, c'était sûrement ici.

Sauf que la grotte était immense, et que Zélos n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre la main dessus.

---- ----- -----

« Euh… »

« Colette, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la très nette impression que tu t'es légèrement plantée quelque part. »

« Génis ! » gronda Raine.

« Bein quoi ? C'est vrai ! » se défendit-il.

« Oui, peut-être un peu… » avoua Colette.

« Pas rien qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis ! » continua Génis avant que Raine ne le bâillonne avec sa main.

Ils étaient devant un immense labyrinthe de pierre et de cailloux que personne n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Avant que Colette ne commence à s'excuser à tort et à travers, Régal lui prit le papier des mains.

« Et si on recommençait depuis le début, plutôt ? »

Colette le regarda avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

« Moi je veux bien, » dit Génis en échappant à l'étreinte de sa sœur, « mais c'est d'où qu'on vient ? »

Régal capta le regard apathique de Lloyd, celui plein de d'espoir des trois autres, et soupira profondément.

---- ----- -----

« Enfin, je te retrouve ! » s'écria Zélos, les poings sur les hanches.

« Je suis magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas de réponse. Kratos s'était assis dos à un des murs de la grotte, et semblait en profonde réflexion.

« Kratooooooooosssssss… Youhouhhhhhh… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répondit sèchement le susnommé.

« Je me demande ce qui t'as mis dans une mauvaise humeur pareille, » dit Zélos.

L'autre ne répondant rien, il continua son monologue :

« Evidemment, même les anges aiment… Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? »

Kratos releva sur lui une paire d'yeux furieux. Hahah, il avait vu juste !

« Lloyd est dingue de toi. »

Pas de réaction.

« Tu es dingue de lui. »

Toujours rien.

« Tout va se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Tu ne vas pas faire attendre ton bien-aimé, non ? Il était mort d'inquiétude ce matin… Et je les ai laissé avec Colette, on ferai bien de les rejoindre rapidement. »

Kratos semblait avoir pris sa décision. Il se leva et ramassa son épée à côté de lui, la rangea dans son fourreau.

« Tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Un sourire de triomphe fendit les lèvres de Zélos alors qu'ils s'envolaient côte à côte.

---- ---- ----

« C'est ici, » dit Régal.

«Wouah!» s'écria Colette.

«Régal, t'es génial!**1)**» hurla Génis en sautant sur place.

«C'est chouette…» murmura Préséa.

«Je me demande comment ça marche,» fit Raine en s'agenouillant à côté du bassin.

«On a rendez-vous avec Zélos et Kratos ici,» rappela Régal à Lloyd qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Tout allait bien se passer maintenant. Régal avait suivit à la lettre les instructions de Zélos, et il les avait menés à un magnifique complexe souterrain de sources thermales cachées. Il y avait un nombre incroyable de bassins dans chaque grotte… Rien à dire, Zélos avait bon goût.

**Alors c'est un peu abrupte par moment, désolée, je n'en suis pas très très satisfaite mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le réécrire. Bref, je sais pas quand au chapitre suivant le dernier, qui sera probablement plus long a cause du lemon/lime. Et aussi plus centré sur Kratos et Lloyd **

**Voilà, merci a tous les lecteurs de merci à tous d'avoir suivit la fic d'aussi loin et ce malgré mes retards! **

**NOTES: **

**(1) ****: Clin d'œil a quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Il était temps, mais c'est la fin ! Ce chapitre 5 aura traîné pendant deux ans… Bon, autant vous dire que je n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite, mais je voulais mettre un point final à cette histoire avant de tout repousser d'un an ou plus encore. **

**Bon, pour les gens qui ne prennent pas la peine de lire les notes et les warnings ; si je mets en gros plan SPOILERS, ça veut quand même dire que je sais que Lloyd et Kratos sont parents, et que je sais également que ça gâcherait l'intérêt de certains si on le mettait directement dans le résumé de la fic. Donc oui c'est de l'inceste, oui c'est du yaoi, et si tu trouve ça dégueulasse, eh bien ne lit pas ; moi ça m'amuse énormément d'écrire sur ce pairing. Bref, ceci en réponse d'une review _anonyme_ sur Murmure. (C'est bizarre, mais les gens qui font des reproches omettent généralement un nom et un mail… Pas courageux jusqu'au bout, vous ne trouvez pas ?). Ceci dit, j'apprécie tout de même le compliment !**

**Bon, fin du petit coup de gueule ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, un lime. C'est également une fin romantique et dégoulinante de glucose à souhait… Beurk voit sa fiction recouverte d'un liquide rose, gluant, collant et infâme. Vous êtes prévenus ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Ténèbres : Chapitre 5**

_By Ma-chan_

« Mes beautés ! Me voilàààààààààààà ! » déclara triomphalement Zélos en pénétrant dans la première salle des sources.

Il entra dans la pièce en se pavanant ; derrière lui, Kratos se frappa à répétition le front de la paume de sa main. Dans le bassin, il n'y avait que Génis et Régal ; le premier regarda l'Elu d'un air plutôt bovin, le second l'ange d'un air plutôt rassuré.

« Elles sont dans un autre bassin, tes beautés, » finit par buller Génis dont la tête dépassait juste de l'eau.

D'ailleurs, Régal avait déjà dû empêcher la noyade une bonne demi-douzaine de fois.

« Ah, quel dommage ! » soupira Zélos.

Puis son regard parcourut le bassin en long, en large et en travers, sans trop s'attarder sur le torse musclé de Régal.

« Tiens ? Lloyd n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Nan, » fit Génis avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois sous l'eau.

« Il est partit vers le fond de la grotte, je crois, » termina Régal en repêchant une fois de plus le demi-elfe.

Kratos traversa la salle sans un mot, et le sourire de Zélos s'élargit jusqu'à lui fendre le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Zélos ? » demanda Génis après un moment de silence.

« Mmh ? »

« T'es bizarre… »

Zélos ne répondit rien.

Puis il se retourna d'un seul coup vers le demi-elfe en hurlant « MWOUAHAHAHA !!! »

Génis poussa un hurlement de terreur, et s'enfuit pour aller trouver refuge auprès de sa sœur.

----- ----- -----

Kratos esquiva habilement la source chaude dans laquelle se baignaient les filles, puis celle juste à côté où barbotait Régal. Zélos le suivait tout aussi silencieusement. Le mercenaire semblait savoir où il allait, et il sema rapidement l'élu, qui abandonna la partie et se posa sur le sol, faisant disparaître ses ailes.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu… A eux de jouer maintenant, ça ne le regardait plus.

Zélos fit marche arrière, un immense sourire sur le visage alors qu'il se déshabillait et se laissait glisser dans l'eau chaude, à côté du cuisinier.

« Alors ? » demanda Régal.

« Alors, on aura un nouveau couple dans peu de temps ! » dit-il un peu trop joyeusement.

Régal le regardait étrangement.

« Quoi, ça te dérange ?! »

Le chef eut un immense sourire et passa la main dans les cheveux rouges.

« Absolument pas. Que dirais-tu d'un autre ? »

Zélos fut un instant interloqué. Puis son sourire effectua un retour triomphant. Il avait pensé que ce serait bien plus difficile d'obtenir l'attention du Grand Bleu…

----- ----- -----

Kratos zigzaguait entre les sources. Il _savait_ où était Lloyd. Il avait toujours eu une sorte de sixième sens pour ça. Il avait toujours pu le protéger…

Cependant, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

« Lloyd ? »

Son fils était là, au fond de la caverne. Il ne répondit pas. Il était enfoncé dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au menton à la façon Génis, et apparemment très tenté par l'idée d'y disparaître et de ne plus en sortir.

Kratos l'en extirpa aussitôt.

« Lloyd. Regarde-moi. »

Lloyd lui obéit. Il avait les yeux rouges.

« Je t'aime… » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Et Kratos l'embrassa.

----- ----- -----

Il serra son fils contre lui, promenant sur sa peau ses doigts gantés, jusqu'à ce que Lloyd retire le tissu obstacle. Kratos le laissa faire. Les doigts s'appuyèrent contre son coup, cherchant l'ouverture de la veste. Lloyd voulait tout, et tout de suite. Il dévoila les épaules, les couvrait de baisers ; il avait un faible pour ces épaules, solides et rassurantes.

Kratos sentait son fils s'enhardir peu à peu, ôter la ceinture, la veste. L'épée tomba au sol avec un claquement qui fit sursauter Lloyd ; il craignait d'avoir fait une erreur, une bêtise comme à son habitude. Ce n'était pas le cas ; il ressemblait tellement à Anna par moments ! Kratos espérait qu'il n'aimait pas son fils à cause de cette même ressemblance.

Alors que Lloyd prenait possession de ses lèvres, il se demandait s'il ne l'aimait pas même plus qu'il l'avait aimée, elle. L'avait-il aimée parce que Lloyd lui ressemblerait ?

Lloyd se serra contre lui, caressant ses côtes, son torse. Kratos lui sourit et l'allongea au sol, sur sa veste. A se demander comment son fils avait pu grandir pour devenir quelqu'un d'aussi… Attirant, malgré sa candeur et sa naïveté. Une lumière autours de laquelle tournaient toutes les ombres, autours de laquelle il allait se brûler les ailes.

Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, à présent. Désireux de connaître l'autre, avides de chaleur. Si Anna avait vécu, aurait-ce été la même chose ? Le même dénouement ? Qu'en aurait-elle dit ?

Lloyd le serra davantage contre lui, l'invita à venir en lui. C'était tout ce qui lui restait, dorénavant. Son fils. Son amant. Celui qui l'aimait d'un amour sincère. Et le seul qui comptait pour lui, vraiment. Celui auquel il apportait du plaisir, et qui lui en redonnait en échange.

Ils jouirent en même temps, ou presque. Ils auraient toute une vie pour se perfectionner de toute façon. Père et fils, et amants à la fois. La vie était parfois étrangement faite, songea Kratos.

Et ils s'endormirent tous deux, enlacés au milieu d'un lit de ténèbres qui leur tenaient compagnie…

--- ---

**La, c'est le moment d'apposer le mot 'Fin' ! **

**Bon, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite du lime –il sent le forcé, à mon avis. Ceci dit, il est là malgré tout !**

**En écrivant Ténèbres au début, j'avais l'intention de faire une fic plus dans le genre de mes one-shots précédents. C'est-à-dire, Kratos refuse Lloyd à cause de leur parenté, puis poussé par la volonté de Lloyd et son désespoir, il préfère avoir une relation incesteuse et que Lloyd soit heureux –sachant que Lloyd ne doit AB-SO-LU-MENT PAS apprendre que Kratos est son père. Dans ce cas, le happy-end était moins sûr, car on pouvait douter de la réaction de Lloyd quand il apprenait dans le jeu de qui il était issu… Bref, Ténèbres est une fiction qui m'a un peu échappé des mains, et c'est pour le mieux ! **

**En dernier point, je voulais remercier tous les reviewers qui ont continué a soutenir la fic malgré le temps qui passe, tous ceux qui ont soit envoyé un mail soit laissé une review sur fanfiction . net.**

** Merci à tous et à toutes !**


End file.
